Mobile vehicles, such as automobiles, generally comprise a plurality of electronic modules for providing various different aspects of functionality for each vehicle. Vehicle development and assembly includes programming these electronic modules with appropriate calibration data, and modifying the calibration data is often needed as part of various development and validation processes.
In conventional development and validation processes, the calibration data of vehicle electronic modules is modified using an Assembly Line Diagnostic Link (ALDL) interface or other type of on-board diagnostic (OBD) port interface. In order to utilize such ALDL or OBD interfaces for manipulation of calibration data, complicated configuration toolchains and specialized equipment are needed—for example, CALDS, Neovi, and DSPTool archives—along with technicians having specific knowledge and experience with such configuration tools.